


Love Letters

by kingofstyx



Series: BillDip Week : February [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, bill being bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper just wanted to sleep. <br/>BillDip Week February Day 1<br/>- Love Letters -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

Love Letters

Thud. _No, not doing it._ Thud. Thud. _Nope, go away._ Thud. Thud. Thud! _Go back to bed, Dipper._ THUD! "God dammit!" Dipper threw off his blankets and stomped out of his bed, feet creaking against the flimsy boards beneath him. "Mabel this better be good..." He growled as he wrenched the door open. Nothing, no one was there. "Huh...Mabel?" He called as he blinked blearily in the florescent lighting of the hallway. Nothing.

Grumbling, he turned to walk back into his bedroom. But as he stepped he felt something crinkle beneath his foot. "Hm?" He looked down, only to find a small white envelope on the floor. It looked as if it had been shoved halfway under his door, like in a hurry. Curious, he picked it up and went back inside. Shutting the door gently behind himself as he pulled the string for his bedroom light.

His bed creaked as he sat down on it and peered at the envelope in his hand. He turned it over, there was a little golden sticker sealing it shut. He peeled it off and tugged out the paper inside. It was parchment-like paper, really quite pretty. It looked expensive. Raising an eyebrow, he opened it up. Reading.

_Dearest Pine Tree,_  
  
_I'm not really certain about what exactly the point of this silly holiday is. I mean, all of your human tendencies are fairly pointless and extravagant for no reason. Hearts don't look like this. *drawing of a heart* Like seriously, they look nothing like that. But, I suppose I understand why people put so much emphasis on them. Shooting Star told me that humans use the hearts to convey deep emotions. And, as you well know...I...do...harbour such emotions...for you. So, I decided to participate in this holiday! Look outside your window. Now._

  
_With those heart emotions,_  
 _Bill._

  
Dipper's face was red at this point, as well as his ears and most of his neck. Nervously, he set the letter aside and went over to his triangular _god dammit_ shaped window. He stood on his toes and peeked out of it, pushing on the glass to get a piece open. What he saw, made two very quick emotions cross over his face. The first, was love. With the thought of 'Oh my god, he's so cute, that's so sweet.'

The second, was immediate disgust. And his thoughts were proclaimed vocally. "Bill what the fuck are you doing with that?! Where did you get it!?" His boyfriend, the dream-demon was standing outside, looking up at him, smiling ear to ear, and holding, what appeared to be, a real heart.

"I got it from myself of course!" He yelled up to the brunette. Who visibly paled and ran from the window. Within seconds he was running outside to grab hold of his steadily collapsing romantic partner. "Bill, why the hell would you do this?" He murmured worriedly, setting the demon's head in his lap. "Don't you get it Pine Tree? I'm giving you my heart..." He coughed up some blood and Dipper sighed. "That's not really how it works Bill..." "You wound me, Pine Tree." "No, you wound yourself." "For you though..."

Dipper sighed again. "Alright, lets get your heart back inside of you and then I'll get you back into the mindscape so you can heal." He made to tug the heart out of Bill's hand. "No, no wait. You're supposed to keep it." Dipper couldn't help but think that Bill's little pout was extremely adorable as he pried it from his fingers and pushed it back into the steadily bleeding chest.

"I do have it, I don't need the physical one. I know you love me..." He smiled and leaned closer to the demon. "And I love you too." He kissed him then, sweetly. Bill kissed back, feeling a warm sensation in his chest. Ok, that may have been the blood loss and the slightly misplaced organ. But the sentiment was there all the same. He felt glowey. It was the last feeling he could register before he completely passed out in Dipper's arms. The boy sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He murmured as he heaved him up and brought him inside, placing another soft kiss on his forehead.


End file.
